


When I stare at your face, are you even alive?

by Dream117



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, First Meetings, Kissing, One Shot, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28597857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dream117/pseuds/Dream117
Summary: Weiss gets dragged to a party by Blake to try to distract her from her recent breakup. Unfortunately the exact opposite happens which leads her to meet a certain silver eyed girl. It's a small world right?A short oneshot to get me back into writing.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 5
Kudos: 111





	When I stare at your face, are you even alive?

Weiss couldn’t believe that she let herself get dragged to this party by Blake Belladonna. “What happened to the quiet book nerd that never wanted to leave her house?” The heiress asked her friend who was looking around trying to find someone. “Well you seem a bit depressed after your breakup so I thought going to a party would distract you a little bit.” The faunus replied back absentmindedly. Weiss scoffed at Blake’s accusation and the pathetic excuse she used to see her that girl she met a week ago. “First I am not depressed, I’m glad I won’t have to deal with that jerk anymore and second if you wanted to see your girlfriend you didn’t have to drag me with you. Also you brought me to a party that Neptune most likely came to!” Finally Blake stopped looking around the room and looked at her friend with sympathy. “I highly doubt he’s here. It's a big world.” Weiss shook her head, “Blake most of these people go to our university, it’s a small world. The faunus was about to respond when a shout caught the attention of the two of them.“Blake! Over here!” The busty blonde Weiss recognized from the week before called out. Blake turned to look at the heiress as if asking for permission. “Yeah go, I’ll be fine.”

“You can come if you want?” Blake offered but Weiss shook her head. “No, I would rather not be the third wheel. I’ll manage being alone for some time even if I don’t want to be at this party.” The faunus gave her a small smile and nodded. “Okay well if you get lonely just come find us.” The heiress hummed a conformation and quickly made her way to a corner of the room. For the first time in her life Weiss didn’t know what to do. Sure the heiress to the SDC has been to many parties before but none where 100% of the attendees were her age. At her father’s dinner parties she just stood there and spoke when spoken to. What was she supposed to do now? She looked around and didn’t recognize anyone. Weiss briefly considered Blakes offer but spotted the faunus and her girlfriend across the room making out. _That option is out of the question now._

Weiss supposed even standing in a corner of a party was better than being home and being angry at herself over the breakup. Maybe Blake was right, she did need a distraction. The only problem was the person she needed a distraction from was walking towards her. _Shit I knew he would be here! What do I do?_ With only a couple of people between them, Weiss panicked and grabbed a passerby with a red hoodie on. “I know you don’t know me but I need you to play along.” Weiss rushed out as she stared her ex down. “Huh?” Weiss’ victim blurted out before the heiress quickly shushed them and turned to greet the blue haired boy in front of her. “Hi Neptune.” She said calm and collected. “Hey Snow Angel, what are you doing here? I thought you said you weren’t a party girl.” The white haired girl tried not to roll her eyes at the nickname. _God why is he still calling me that?_

“I’m not but my date wanted to come.” Weiss replied wondering why she decided this was a good idea and why Neptune was looking at her questioningly. “Uhh I thought you were straight?” The blue haired boy asked, looking at Weiss’ ‘date’. For the first time Weiss turned to look at the person she dragged into this. _She’s beautiful._ “Uhh well how could I be? Just look at her.” Quickly realising what she said, Weiss looked away feeling her face turn beat red. Neptune chuckled at her response and patted her on the back. “Well I’ll leave you two alone then, see you around.” The blue haired boy walked away and immediately started flirting with some poor girl. 

“Ugh he’s insufferable! I’m sorry I dragged you into this but I did not want to deal with him.” The heiress said looking into those pools of silver. _I could fall in love with those eyes._ Suddenly those eyes widened and the poor girl’s face turned beet red. “I said that out loud didn’t I?” Weiss asked even though she already knew the answer. “Uhh yeah.” The brunette responded. “I’m so sorry! I don’t know what has gotten into me. I-I’ll just leave you be.” The white haired girl turned away but someone grabbed her arm and pulled her back. “Wait um I don’t have anywhere to be and maybe I can be of use again in case that guy comes back.” Weiss smiled and nodded in agreement. “By the way my name is Ruby. Ruby Rose.” The brunette said as she extended her hand. “Weiss Schnee.” The heiress replied, accepting the handshake.

* * *

Weiss and Ruby stayed at their corner and got to know each other. Weiss was surprised to find out that Ruby graduated early from high school and got a full ride to Beacon University. When Weiss told Ruby that she was the heiress to one of the biggest companies on Remnant she was bound to freak out a bit. Weiss was glad though that after Ruby freaked out she didn’t give her any special treatment.

“So who was that guy with the blue hair? An ex or something?” The brunette asked tentatively not knowing if it was a touchy subject or not. “An ex, we broke up a week ago and my friend brought me here for a distraction. Obviously with him here it’s kind of hard.” Ruby rubbed the back of her head realizing she wasn't helping the situation either. "Sorry I won't bring him up anymore." Weiss gave the brunette a sincere smile and lightly touched her arm. "It's fine Ruby I swear the breakup wasn't bad per say. I saw it coming and if anything I'm more angry at myself." Ruby gave a sympathetic smile in return not knowing what to say. The heiress sighed contemplating whether to say more. _Why am I unloading this on a stranger… let alone a really hot stranger._ "The reason Neptune and I broke up is because I saw him flirting with another girl."

"Ugh that guy's a jerk and you can do so much better!" Ruby exclaimed, almost spilling her drink in the process making Weiss giggle. Ruby smiled at her reaction, she's never heard a prettier laugh. The silver eyed girl tried to think of how to continue the conversation but then heard her favorite song come on. "Oh! Weiss let's dance, I love this song!" It wasn't even a question, Ruby just pulled Weiss to the edge of the dancefloor. "Wait! Ruby I don't know how to dance." The brunette laughed with amusement. "Just move your body to the rhythm but if it makes you feel any better I don't know how to dance either. I'm just improvising." Weiss scoffed at Ruby's carefreefulness. Slowly but surely Weiss was starting to get the hang of it (she thinks). The heiress couldn't help but admire the brunette in front of her. Her messy hair, those beautiful silver eyes and that 1000 watt smile. _She's perfect in every way. I'm glad I got dragged to this party._

The two continued dancing however the people behind Ruby were getting a bit rowdy. Eventually one of them bumped the brunette into Weiss. Luckily, the heiress was quick on her feet and caught Ruby. Being this close to each other made the white and red duo blush like mad. The heiress' heart rate shot through the roof when she noticed kept looking back and forth from her eyes to her mouth. "Can I kiss you? I know we don't really know each other but I think you're one of the prettiest girls I've seen and I wanted to ask because I don't know if it's too soon with your break up or if-" Weiss silenced Ruby's rambling with a sweet and slow kiss. When they pulled away the two couldn't help but smile like idiots.

"Seriously Weiss! You could make out with anyone you want and you choose my girlfriend's little sister?" The heiress was shocked by Blake's reaction and the irony of a small world but then couldn't help bursting out laughing. "This is completely your fault Belladonna, you forced me to come to this party." Weiss said trying to hold back a snicker but failing. "Hi Blake." Ruby greeted the faunus embarrassed that Blake caught her kissing her best friend. Blake signed and shook her head, "Yang wants to leave and she wanted me to ask you if you could take Ruby home, I guess there won't be a problem with that." The heiress offered her friend a smile, "Nope not at all!" The faunus groaned in defeat. "I regret everything." In turn Weiss patted her back, "I regret nothing."

* * *

The drive to Ruby’s house was pretty quiet and if Weiss was honest with herself a little awkward. Luckily, the radio eased some of that off. Soon enough they reached Ruby’s house, a log cabin on the outskirts of Patch, a town just outside Vale. Weiss walked Ruby to her door and the awkwardness was palpable between the two, neither knew what to say but didn’t want to say goodbye. “Do you maybe want to come in?” Ruby asked tentatively. Weiss shook her head but gave the girl a warm smile. “It’s getting pretty late and I have a bit of a long drive. “Can I have your number then?” Ruby asked hoping she won’t get rejected. “Give me your scroll.” The brunette quickly fumbled trying to get her scroll out of her pocket and handed it to Weiss. The heiress typed in her scroll number and handed the device back to Ruby with a kiss on the cheek and a wink. “I’m sure that we’ll be seeing more of each other Ruby Rose.” With that Weiss walked back to her car leaving Ruby a blushing mess on her doorstep. 


End file.
